I Want You
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: She wasn't aware, an oblivious pretty girl that she was; she's a freaking goddess, the apple of 'their' eyes. They wanted her so badly, it drives them insane. Drop dead gorgeous demons coming after you. Botan, won't you notice? (Multi x Botan) (Botancentric)
**Title: I want You**

 **Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Rated M (A little bit)**

 **Pairing: Multi x Botan (Specifically Kurama, Kuronue, Shishi, Suzuka, Jin and more that I could think of)**

 **Summary: She wasn't aware, an oblivious pretty girl that she was; she's a freaking goddess in** _ **their**_ **eyes. They wanted her so badly it drives them insane. Botan,won't you notice? (Multi x Botan)**

 _A/N: Inspired by One More Night by Maroon 5 and Spice by Nico Nico Chorus (Boys version)_

 **Disclaimer: I own YYH not! *fangirl mode***

 **-XXX-**

 **'Mine at first sight' - Shishiwakamaru**

The main reason why he joined the tournament was to be known and more popular; he knows he's an attractive looking demon that could rival Suzuka which is why he did his best to please the crowds during the tournament. But he had enough of that crap, and realized lately that none of the female demons' attention could really satisfy him, they're so lame and predictable.

In short, he found them boring... bland.

Until he saw _her._

The first time he saw her was when she's with her group of friends, cheering on Yusuke and the others. They're all pretty by the way but damn she stood out the most in his eyes. What's up with her anyway?

So he found out who he was-her name was Botan and she's a grim reaper, one of Koenma's best ferrygirl to be exact.

Okay, so he encountered one or two ferrygirls before but they are nothing compare to this blue haired girl. She's beautiful-those eyes that reminded him of gems, sky colored hair that made her look rather bright and curvy figure.

For a ferrygirl, she's too alluring in his taste.

"Oi, you've been quiet for awhile now," His spiky blonde haired friend asked, nudging him with an elbow. "What's wrong?"

Shishiwakamaru didn't reply and continue watching the bluette's interaction with her friends, he and his friends-Jin, Touya, Rinku, Chu and Suzuka-are currently at Genkai's temple for a mini celebration slash reunion. It's been really awhile since they last saw each other, which was during the tournament; his friends were quite glad they're invited, meaning they weren't forgotten.

Suzuka was getting ticked by the blue haired youkai's strange behavior, normally he'd be in his imp form but he wasn't. "Seriously, Shishi" He asked again, "What the hell are you looking at?" He decided to follow the direction of his gaze and smirked, "Heh...so that's why..."

Shishi finally slid his eyes to look at the vain demon. "What?"

"You like Botan-chan huh?" Suzuka teased but not loud for the others to hear. He'll surely get suckerpunch if the others find out but it'll definitely be fun once it's out.

"I do not!" He growled in annoyance, but internally he was dying to walk up there and talk to the blue haired deity.

"Oh?" Suzuka tilted his head to the side, a playful smile on his lips. "So it's okay with you if I go and pursue her then? I mean..." He gave the girl a quick glance before looking back at Shishi. "I'm beautiful and so is she, we'll make a good pair. Maybe I should go and mark her as my mate."

The mention of _mark_ and _mate_ made a huge vein popped in the youkai's forehead, that's it, that was the last straw and he pulled the blonde by his collar as he glared dangerously at him.

"Don't even think about it." Images of Botan carrying Suzuka's mark and being together just worsened his mood. "She's mine, Suzuka." He whispered dangerously. Shishi knew this feeling wouldn't stop until he makes Botan his, after the tournament he had many attempts to forget about her since he never even got acquainted to her in the first place but realised that he couldn't.

He wouldn't rest until the blue haired deity belongs to him.

"Calm down, Shishi." The blonde youkai chuckled,"I'm just playing with you, but how are you going to take her, she doesn't really know you?"

"Then I'll make her know me."

 **-XXX-**

After the celebration, most of the occupants decided to spend the rest of their evening in the temple so most of them bunk in rooms and those who ended up drunk were lying on the floor-example, Shizuru, Yusuke, Kazuma and Chu.

Botan didn't really drink as she wasn't much of an alcoholic drinker so she remained sober, she was clad in the short silk white sleeveless dress that Keiko bought her while making her way to her designated room and her long blue hair which was normally tied up was loose.

She reached the a quieter hallway where she assumed has vacant rooms, so she didn't bother tiptoeing or something. Suddenly, one of the sliding door openers which made her stop in midsteps.

Botan turned to look it the room where the sound came from and saw a long blue haired demon standing In the doorway. His expression was unreadable.

"Ah, Shishiwakamaru-san..." That was his name, right? She remembered him as the one who fought against Genkai last time. "Gomen ne, I didn't know you are in here, I didn't mean to wake you up." She couldn't help but look at him from head to toe, he really was good looking, no wonder many admired him.

'Are you trying to tempt me, woman?' was what in the youkai's mind as he saw what she's wearing that night, her smooth legs are giving him not-so-innocent thoughts already.

She smiled at him, oblivious by the sexual frustration he was feeling. "Did you enjoy yourself earlier? I'm glad you made it all here, it's nice to see old friends again!"

'Friends?' Shishi took many steps forward until he is already looming over her which obviously surprised her.

"A friend?" He asked sarcastically, "I am not a friend, Botan."

The bluette frowned, taking a step backwards. "Um, w-what are you doing?" Her heart began beating faster at their closeness, she could feel his warmth against her exposed skin. She tried to mask her nervousness with a laugh that obviously sounded awkward, "Hahaha, come on, Shishiwakamaru-san-" She was cut off upon feeling his lips against hers.

There, in the hallway, bathing in the moonlight they stood close to each other; Shishi's hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her closer against his body while his lips were on hers. On the other side, Botan's amethyst eyes are wide with shock, feeling a wave of electricity inside her from his kiss rendering her frozen in place.

Taking advantage of her shock, Shishi pushed her against the nearest wall and deepened the kiss; his other hand ran up and down the smooth skin of her arms before settling down on her waist.

"P-please..stop.." Botan said, pushing him away with her hand on his chest. "E-enough..." She felt the warmth on her cheeks because of the kiss and her heart continue to race faster.

The blue haired youkai smirked devilishly at her, "Are you sure you really want me to leave?"

"Y-yes" She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side because she knew that if she looks at him, he'll see that she's damn lying. "I..d-don't want this." Not to mention, she didn't sound convincing at all.

A hand cupped her face and made her look at him. "You're lying, Botan-chan..." He leaned his head down the curve of her neck and inhaled in her sweet scent. "I can smell it, you want me just like how I want you so badly."

That was kind of a bombshell to her, he wants her? For real?

Before she could explore that thought further, Shishi took her on his chest and pinned it on the wall above her head while he started placing kisses on her neck that hurt her a bit but nevertheless pleasurable (she's not going to tell him that though). The blue haired deity thought she's going cloud nine at each kiss he gives her. Shortly, his lips found hers again and hell, it wasn't a gentle kiss, it was open mouthed and carnal. A kiss meant to be seductive.

Botan was trying not to give in but it's a lose fight with him because internally her well being screamed in joy and her innocence calling out to him, wanting to surrender itself to this charismatic darkness.

"Give in to me, stop fighting it." Shishi said in a smooth voice laced with hunger to take her right then and there. He looked at her face and found it pleasurable to see that she was blushing. "You're mine, Botan." His hand then cupped her left breast.

She moaned, not really loud but emo for him to hear and seeing the satisfied look on his face after hearing her alluring voice, she knew that she should stop pretending anymore.

.

.

.

Shishi brought her inside the room where he was earlier and lay her down the futon, without any hesitation he ripped her dress with one hand.

"Eek!" Botan didn't really expect that (but maybe she should have), automatically her hands covered her bosom from his sight as she felt embarrassed, her cheeks turning as red as Kurama's hair.

But the youkai pried her hands away and clamped her wrists on the side of her face while he stared at her naked beauty. His violet eyes glazed with more sexual hunger and desire at the sight of her, more dirty thoughts played in his mind of what he plans on doing to her.

"Shishi-kun...aahh!" She let out a moan as his mouth lowered down on her right breast, sucking on it and his tongue licking on the soft mound beneath him. He continue his ministration by placing his hand on his left breast and massage it gently against his palms.

'Mine, mine, mine' Shishi thought, lifting his head up to kiss her once again and this time, his fingers made its way to her jewel that made her scream more...in pleasure. The sounds she's making are definitely music in his ears so he inserted another finger inside her wet sheath and moved it faster, he could feel her juices coming out and wrapping around his fingers so he took it out and let her watched him lick the liquid around his two fingers.

Botan's face was a darker shade of crimson now as she saw the gorgeous youkai licked her juices as if it's the most natural thing to do.

"I want to be inside you, Botan-chan." Shishi told her, stripping his clothing off in front of her. "And I want your body and soul to be mine."

Her eyes gazed at his body after every clothing article was removed, she didn't know he was this hot and she suddenly had the idea of what it'd be like to lick his abs.

She shook her head internally, ah such thought she's having. Then her eyes went down to his...oh my kami...it's big!

"Like what you're seeing?" He smirked at her facial expression.

Botan shook her head, "N-no..of course not."

"Such a bad liar, I'll make you scream my name from the bottom of your heart then."

Botan thought he's gonna do it already so she braced herself for his 'attack' but it seems like he has other plans because he hiked her up and leaned her against the wall, he wrapped her smooth legs around his waist and without any warning, he pushed his manhood inside her womanhood.

"Ah! Oh my god!"

Both parties elicited a gasp and the bluette found herself clutching onto the youkai after the unexpected invasion.

"Are you.. okay?" He noticed that she's current experiencing discomfort so he tried not to do anything yet even of deep inside he wants nothing but to ram himself again inside her, again and again until she surrendered herself completely to him.

Botan's facial expression was that of pain and pleasure so Shishi proceeded slowly until she adjusted herself on him and began to moan in pleasure again.

"More, Shishi-kun, faster, please!"

And he delightedly obliged, the sight of her all flustered and panting was so beautiful, alluring. It turns him on a hell lot.

Feeling himself reaching the climax, Shishi fastened his pace and when they already reached their peak, he bit her on the neck.

 **-XXX-**

The next morning, Shishi woke up feeling light and satisfied for some read and when he turned on his left, he smiled-there it was, his mark on the neck of the blue haired deity he's been wanting to posses ever since the dark tournament. She was still asleep beside him, her long blue hair fanned out on the pillow and vivacious body covered by the white sheet.

Slowly, she stirred awake and the first thing to greet her vision was a smiling handsome topless youkai.

"Mine..." He reached out to caress her cheeks with his hand.

"Shishi-kun" Her eyes softened, she raised her hand and placed it above his.

Shishi leaned down closer and kissed her on the lips.

 **END**

 _Minna please be kind to me, I'm not really an expert when it comes to writing lemon-ish fics but I gave my best and expect for more! *o*9_

 _Shishiwakamaru x Botan, everyone? xD_

 _Who would you like next, ne?_

 _Read, review and I hope you all enjoy._

 _\- Ice_


End file.
